All the things that are supposed to happen
by Mackenzie Miller
Summary: This is about everything that me and my bf have ever talked about


Christoph's P.O.V

Ok so there was this lovely girl named Mackenzie... I liked her but I couldn't tell her that.

So I decided to invite her to my parents house for thanksgiving. My sister was gonna be there with Bill, they aren't even married and she is having his baby... awkward. so she was spending 2 weeks with me. I decided not to wait till the last minute to tell her. I poured her a glass of juice and told her that she was gonna come with me to moms house for thanksgiving and we were gonna spend a week there. she said ok... and stood up and walked to the living room. She turned the TV on and then she walked into my bedroom. when she came out she had on her short shorts my blue plaid shirt and my panda hat... than she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek and said only because I love you and then she drank her juice. she walked to the living room. I followed her like a lost puppy. She sat down and so did I, then she turned off the TV sat on my lap and kissed me. I pulled her closed and started to unbutton the shirt she had on. She pushed herself lower onto me and I moaned into the kiss she pulled away and undid the rest of the buttons and took the shirt off... I laid her on her back on the floor and I started to rub her everywhere there was skin showing... she moaned a little I started to kiss her sweet spot (between her boobs). I told her to shh and sat up and got on the couch pulling her with me onto it she pulled me closer and ran her fingers through my hair and moaned I was trying to pull her shorts off but it wasn't working so I pulled away and we both stripped naked... I had a hard on when I saw in nothing but my panda hat... I pulled her in for a hug and felt how wet she was I aid down on the floor and said ride me I will reward you. she rode me till she came... than I turned over so she was on the floor and began to fuck her brains out I stopped after I had cum not caring if it hurt her... than I made her cum using my fingers and than I licked them off and licked her pussy... I told her she could get dressed and helped her up... she put my plaid shirt on it was really big on her but she could rock it and than she whispered she was thirsty and so I got her a drink and than after she chugged it she said she was gonna go to bed and so I decided I would too...

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

I woke up before she did. Carefully I got out of bed and made her breakfast, I went in to wake her and she had rolled onto my side of the bed. I sat down on her side of the bed leaned down and kissed her cheek. She turned over and said "that smells so good babe, do I have to get up though I am warm," I said no of course and brought her food to her. I fed her pancakes with my fork. and she did the same for me... than she had a drink of her smoothie... today was the day we were supposed to go see my mom for thanksgiving, well more like the week we were spending there. She said ok and grabbed her bag and went to change in the bathroom... I surprised her and we ended up showering together... than I turned on the bath and laid down pulled her in close to me. She said she was cold so I let the water fill up some more and put bubbles in the bath and I started lathering her with bubbles... than I started rubbing everywhere and she moaned I kissed her and grabbed my dinosaur... she look at me weird and I handed it to her and I started to rub her pussy and pulled her into me and kissed her and began to finger her. She moaned and began to jack me off, I pulled her hand away lifted her hips and set her down on me. she began to ride and I grabbed her hips and told her to stop and I began to thrust into her. After about an hour of fucking in the bathtub the doorbell rang. I got out pulled on my clothes and left her alone to get dressed while I opened the door. It was my sister and her boyfriend... they didn't know about Mackenzie, but they were about to meet her. She came out of the bathroom wearing a black high-low dress and black converse, her purple hair in a braid... and her phone was ringing on the floor in the living room. she went to answer it and I invited my sister and her boyfriend in... Mackenzie had turned the TV to the news and was talking to her mom about something.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

We had just pulled up to my moms house, I could tell she was nervous. I lightly set my hand on her knee and she asked if my mom would hate her. I told her no my mom has a place in her heart for everyone. she smiled and kissed me... we got our bags out of the car and went into my moms house. she hugged me than Mackenzie. She said she liked her hair and said we will be sleeping in my old room and I said ok I picked up my bag Mackenzie picked up hers, I grabbed her hand and showed her to my room. she walked in after me and said it was cute than she picked up one of the little trinkets on my desk... I took her bag and set it in my closet... she pulled me into a big hug and whispered "I love you, Christoph." I said " I love you too Mackenzie" and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her into my chest. My mom scared us when she said dinner was ready. We came downstairs to pizza rolls French fries and ice cream...I think my mom sensed that she was scared... She would not leave my side I got her food for her set it on the table and pulled her chair out and she sat down. I got my food and sat down next to her. She was nibbling on a French fry and kind of staring off into space like she was thinking. I bumped her leg with my foo and she looked at me like she was sorry and was starting to cry. All I could do was put down my pizza roll and hug her. She buried her face in my shoulder and started to cry. I just held her tight and she hugged me and continued to cry. I just wanted to cry with her I pulled her away keeping my hands on her and asked her what had happened. She said her brother was on the phone and when she turned on the news her mom had been in an accident and she was worried because her mom had a lot of metal in her and the wreck looked bad. She couldn't see her mom yet and I just pulled her closed and said it would be ok.

* * *

LATER THE SAME NIGHT

Mackenzie had gotten a phone call from the hospital. it was her mom. her mom said she was fine and would be out before thanksgiving. Mackenzie was happy, we were playing monopoly and she had decided to join us. After about 3 hours we all got bored and Mackenzie (imma start calling her Boo), suggested we put the money away and play strip monopoly. We did my sis was the first on to change the game we ended up playing " I am" that was fun and we were all naked in like an hour. Boo was sleepy so we decided to go to "bed". when we got to my room I had pushed her down onto my bed handcuffed he wrists to the headboard and put a blindfold on her. I kissed her everywhere staying away from her sweet spot and her pussy... she began to squirm and I put my hand over her mouth, I kissed her sweet spot and she squirmed some more. after I had made her squirm... I lined myself up at her entrance, took the blindfold off her on watched her eyes as I pushed my dick inside of her tighter than usual pussy... and then I put the blindfold back on her and began to fuck her some more she came and I was close so I kept going till I came. I took the handcuffs and the blindfold off kissed her and then she fell asleep... I wrapped her in my plaid shirt and put on some shorts and picked her up put her under the blanket, ad crawled under the blanket with her.


End file.
